koi_no_utafandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Younha
'' "I was born to love you."'' Sora is Sakura's childhood friend and a Third Year student of Akibara Public High School. He claims to be an angel. Appearance Sora has golden blonde hair and green eyes. He gains most of his looks from his father's side. He wears the standard Akibara High School male uniform and a badge on his left chest which represents the Student Council. His clothes are usually elegant and his favorite colours are red and gold. He hates short pants and sleeveless shirts, thinking those are the most improper clothes ever. Personality He is always intense, noisy and self-centered, and acts like royalty. He is incredibly charismatic and serves as Student Council's President in Akibara Public High School. His arrogance makes it hard for him to emphasize with others,but he wishes he could be like people who place others above themselves. That is why he listens to Futa, and why he likes Sakura. Sometimes he also has a mature side even though he always acts like a stupid prince. He is a very intelligent student in his school despite his stupidity. He has absolutely no sense of direction. Once, when he was very young, he managed to get lost on the way to the bathroom and needed Futa's help to find it. Sora carries himself proudly, and always marches to the beat of his own drums. He deals with his vulnerability to heat and cold by being chauffeured to the school's gates in summer and wearing fur in winter. He's the affable sort who will cheerfully talk to anyone. He quickly warms up to Sakura and Yunoki, and is responsible for Yunoki's nickname, Yun. Background Sora is Japanese-American (Japanese on his mother's side and American on his father's). Sora comes from a very wealthy family. Sora's childhood was dull, without anyone treating him like family. Before meeting Futa, he was a very serious and quiet person. He never showed any expression and was never bothered by any event around his life. Sora was hated by his own mother because she believes that the real reason Paul left her was because of Sora. Despite crying over this, Sora ignored it completely. But, Futa made him realize that he was actually lonely and wanted a mother's love. Sora later reveals that he is actually an angel sent by Paul to watch over this world. He was believed to be one of the powerful angels as the third rank in Racenvorg Chronicles: The Order Of The Angels. Nothing was revealed in Koi no Uta regarding his origin as an angel. Relationships Sakurairi Nakamura When he was younger, Sora was openly hostile to Sakura, thinking she would steal Futa from him. It used to be normal for him to sit and glare at her, while she ignored him. When they were children, Futa often visited Sora. Sakura came with him but she never did anything but sit silently in a corner. Sora claimed Sakura is very similar to Futa in expression, but when they both visited Futa together at the hospital, Sora began to know that they both shared the same feelings towards Futa. Since then, he acknowledged Sakura as his best friend. Sora once thought of Sakura as his first love but his feelings weren't actually romantic. Futa Shimizu He is very close to Sora. When they were children, Futa was the only person who was brave to deny him of all people. Sora thought of him as a very rude person. But when Futa once defended him infront of his mother, he decided to became Futa's only bestfriend. Their friendship grew much closer after Futa was hospitalized for saving his life. Futa is the only person Sora listens to. But since Futa can keep him in line, he's always getting dragged out to deal with Sora's situations. Kuragi Rin There is just one girl who says that Sora is 'not like a prince' and sees how lonely he is, even when he is surrounded by his fans. Sora's first impression of Kuragi Rin was a weird girl who is attached to her scissors. Sora was curious about the kinds of things Kuragi normally thinks about. She is the only person who Sora never gave a nickname to. He thought this is because of her curse towards him but Futa told him that was only his imagination. He told Sakura about the weird feelings when he's around Kuragi. Sakura made him realize that he was actually falling for her. Sora then begins to have feelings for Kuragi, a fellow student council member who sees him for who he is. She is also the reason why Sora starts to play guitar. It is shown through the manga that he has strong feelings towards her. At the end of Season 1, he confesses his love to Kuragi by saying "I was born to love you." and embraces her. He is later seen together with Kuragi in the last chapter, showing that they got married. Suzuki Goojo The Secretary of the Student Council. In Sora's opinion, Suzuki is a very serious person. He thought of her as a mix of a monster, human and witch. Even though they end up arguing with each other all the time, they always manage to come to the same agreement. There's a rumour saying that Suzuki and Sora are dating but they both deny it by saying that they both already have someone they like. Soryuna Younha Sora's younger sister. Even though Sora seems unreliable and acts stupid, he always takes responsibilty as a brother to Soryuna. He never shows it to anyone but he loves Soryuna dearly. Knowing that his mother always treats Soryuna as a tool, he became very protective towards his sister. He always interupts his mother's plan for Soryuna, for example when his mother told Soryuna that she will decide everything for her daughter, Sora came and told his mother that his sister will work for him in the future. Kaeko Motoko His mother only thinks of Soryuna as a tool for getting money. Sora is disgusted by her overwhelming desire for social status and money. For her part, their mother thinks of him as the Devil. She screamed and recoiled when he showed up at Soryuna's parent-teacher conference. Quotes *''"Sakura-chan resembles you a little. She spends all her energy helping other people. I'm really bad...at that sort of thing... I really can't compete with you, Taa-san."'' *''"How is it he always says what I want him to say?"'' *''"To say hello, she was chasing me just for that? She didn't go to anyone else."'' Trivia *His birthday is on the 1st of August (Leo), because Leo is egoistic and has the leadership value. *Sora appears in The Racenvorg Chronicles: The Order of the Angels as the third rank angel, Throne and was later demoted to the ninth, Angel.